Deer's Diary
by Saqee-chan
Summary: Ini hanya kisah sederhana tentang Shikamaru dan Ino/"Hey, kau sudah dengar kalau Shikamaru pacaran dengan Ino?"/Berita ini bahkan sudah menyebar se-antero Konoha/Seekor rusa klan Nara akan mengisahkan jalan cerita mereka padamu/fluff/ canon-maybe/RnR?


Halo minna-san~

Setelah sebelumnya bikin fic yang abal di pairing lain. Sekarang saya malah bikin fic di fandom ShikaIno dengan fic yang ngga kalah abal. Mungkin ide ceritanya gara-gara baca cerita ShikaIno yang settingnya di toko bunga Ino. Jadi saya pikir, kenapa ngga coba bikin yang settingnya di hutan klan Nara, walaupun di sini latarnya bukan hutan sepenuhnya. Uhh~ gomen. m(_._)m

Please Enjoy! ^^,

* * *

><p>•••<p>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deer's Diary © Saqee-chan**

•••

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : Kabarnya Shikamaru sudah pacaran dengan Ino sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, seisi Konoha bahkan sudah tahu tentang hal yang agak mengejutkan ini. Kenapa mengejutkan? / Bagaimana hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino bermula? / Setelah ini akan ada yang menceritakan awal mula kisah pasangan manis ini padamu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seekor rusa peliharaan klan Nara.

**Warning** : Udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin biar ngga OOC, tapi kenyataannya bisa dilihat sendiri. **Abal**. **Datar**. **Lempeng**. Flat. **Aneh**. Setting : maksudnya mau **Canon **tapi jadinya begini, ya sudahlah*plak. **Jelek**. Karena setting waktunya berubah-ubah, perhatikan pojok kiri atas seperti : **Akademi* **berarti yang sedang berlangsung adalah kejadian saat mereka masih di akademi. Begitu juga dengan **Genin*** dan **Chunnin***.

Pokoknya cerita ini jauh dari sempurna lah. Fic ini hanya dipublish dengan maksud untuk meramaikan pair ShikaIno. Maaf kalau tidak berkenan. ^^

•••

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jika kau perhatikan benar-benar, warna awan-awan yang saat ini sedang berarak di langit masih putih, dengan bentuk yang masih tidak beraturan, teksturnya yang kelihatan lembut, tipis, persis permen kapas ukuran besar yang bisa melayang-layang. Sementara langit Konoha yang merupakan latar belakangnya ini berwarna biru cerah, sinar matahari yang entah kenapa hari ini tidak terlalu terik, dan angin sejuk yang berhembus sesekali. Jadi tidak ada yang berbeda 'kan? Semuanya masih sama seperti langit yang kemarin, awan yang kemarin, atau bahkan yang kemarin-kemarinnya lagi.

Lalu apa menariknya memandangi langit hampir setiap hari di tempat yang sama, sepanjang hari pula? Seperti yang dilakukan pemuda ini. Ayolah, masa kau tidak kenal dengan pemuda malas berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi seperti nanas? Sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang pemuda. Ah, kurasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihat pemuda ini bertubuh lebih pendek dan berwajah lebih mungil dari sekarang, bermain bersama kedua temannya. Seorang gadis cantik dari klan Yamanaka, dan seorang anak laki-laki tambun yang mempunyai tanda spiral di pipi tembamnya. Kedua-duanya seumuran dengannya.

Ya, aku tahu itu sudah lama sekali. Saat mereka masih di akademi dan tubuhku masih lebih kecil dari saat ini. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih sering melihatnya datang bersama gadis Yamanaka itu ke tempat ini. Iya, gadis cantik yang tadi aku ceritakan. Bedanya, saat ini gadis itu kelihatan jauh lebih tinggi, lebih cantik, dan mempunyai ppostur tubuh yang lebih bagus dibanding saat ia kecil dulu. Mmn, tapi sepertinya sifat manja, centil, dan berisik gadis ini masih ada. Sesekali mereka datang bertiga bersama teman satu tim mereka yang berpostur tubuh gempal dari klan Akimichi. Tapi itu hanya sesekali saja.

Kau bertanya siapa aku?

Tentu saja aku penghuni hutan ini. Hutan klan Nara. Klan yang menaungi pemuda malas tadi. Hutan yang khusus memelihara semua kawananku.

Ya, tepat sekali. Aku memang seekor rusa. Rusa kurang kerjaan yang selalu memperhatikan kehidupan sepasang kekasih yang saat ini sedang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang sama di padang rumput sana. Padang rumput yang masih merupakan bagian dari hutan ini. Tempat favorit pemuda itu untuk tidur memandang awan, uh atau tempat mereka berdua untuk pacaran. Dan tempat favoritku mencari rumput untuk dimakan.

Hei, aku belum bilang ya kalau mereka berdua itu sudah pacaran? Kau ini bagaimana, seisi Konoha bahkan sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Bagaimana tidak, gadis ini adalah sahabat baik Sakura, ninja medis yang terkenal hebat di Konoha. Dan kau tahu mereka kan? Mereka adalah pembawa berita paling cepat, eh atau lebih tepatnya gosip. Dalam satu hari saja, gosip-gosip yang mereka sebarkan bisa langsung menggemparkan desa. Waktu itu aku mendengar Ino menceritakan kronologi kabar 'jadian' mereka yang tersebar ke seluruh desa, bahkan sampai ke kantor Hokage segala.

Gadis bermata biru teduh ini mempunyai tipikal suara yang cukup bising, sehingga aku dapat dengan mudah mendengar isi pembicaraan mereka. Menurut penuturannya, ia mengaku kelepasan memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia sudah ehm, berpacaran dengan Shikamaru. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, karena kaget Sakura pun tanpa sengaja mengulangi kalimat Ino dengan sangat jelas dan keras seperti ini, "APA? Jadi kau jadian dengan Shikamaru? Dengan pemalas jenius itu?" dan sangat memungkinkan seluruh penghuni ruangan itu mendengar teriakan Sakura. Sedetik kemudian semua mata tertuju kepada mereka dengan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam. Ino seketika itu juga membungkam mulut Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya.

Lalu berita ini pun tersebar detik itu juga, di seluruh rumah sakit, di lingkungan sekitar rumah sakit, di pasar, di seluruh desa, dan sampai di kantor hokage. Mengagumkan! Dua gadis berisik saja sudah bisa membuat Konoha gempar hanya dalam beberapa jam, uh atau mungkin menit. Ah, sudahlah.

Berita jadian Yamanaka Ino dengan Nara Shikamaru saja bisa bikin gempar?

Siapa yang menyangka Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut pirang panjang ini yang terkenal cantik, ramah, periang, molek, dan berisik ini bisa tertarik dengan seorang Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda dari klan yang terkenal dengan rusa-rusa nya. Pemuda malas, berambut nanas, yang tidak mau repot, dengan wajah yang selalu terlihat mengantuk di manapun dan kapanpun. Tapi semua orang juga tahu, bahwa pemuda ini jenius, tampan, dan setidaknya menurut Ino dia seksi. Banyak pemuda di desa daun ini yang berusaha mendekati Ino entah ninja atau pemuda biasa, dengan mencuri perhatiannya. Biasanya mereka memberikan Ino berbuket-buket bunga yang sebenarnya dibeli dari toko bunga Ino sendiri. Ada juga yang suka bolak-balik di depan tokonya hanya untuk melirik ke arah meja kasir tempat Ino berada. Atau meminta perhatiannya dengan tidak bosan menyapa gadis cantik ini setiap hari, saat bertemu Ino sepulang mencari bunga. Ino menanggapi mereka dengan baik, ia tidak merasa kesal dengan tingkah laku macam itu. Ia malah senang menjadi objek yang bisa dikagumi banyak orang. Karena sifatnya yang ramah tidak hanya pemuda, orang tua, gadis muda, bahkan anak kecil suka dengan kehadirannya. Sebagian dari orang tua malah mencoba menjodohkannya dengan anak laki-laki mereka.

Shikamaru juga tahu, bahwa gadisnya pernah 'menggilai' Uchiha Sasuke. Missing-nin itu. Bahkan dia ingat betul saat pembagian tim di akademi, Ino kesal sekali karena ia tidak satu tim dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Dan saat itu pula Shikamaru hanya menganggap Ino sebagai gadis centil, yang berisik, dan tukang ngatur! Pokoknya kepribadian Ino hanyalah diseputar hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. Namun waktu pun akan mendewasakan seseorang, Shikamaru akhirnya bisa melihat sisi menyenangkan dari seorang Ino. Perhatiannya, senyuman manisnya, atau bahkan teriakan manjanya, dirinya yang selalu membangunkannya di padang rumput hanya untuk menyuruhnya pulang, atau menemaninya menatap awan, mengotori bajunya dengan menyebar rumput di atas tubuhnya yang tertidur, memainkan rambutnya, atau bahkan mencium pipinya tiba-tiba. Entah disadari atau tidak, Shikamaru selalu merindukan sisi merepotkan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Ino sendiri tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia mulai menyukai Shikamaru. Apakah sejak Shikamaru dinyatakan satu tim dengannya, ketika dia rela menjaga tubuhnya saat melakukan jurus Shintenshin no jutsu yang menyebabkan tubuh penggunanya pingsan sementara waktu dan rawan serangan. Atau saat Shikamaru menyebutnya wanita merepotkan, saat Shikamaru selalu berusaha melindunginya, atau saat Shikamaru menunjukkan senyum tipisnya kepadanya, atau saat seorang Shikamaru menyamakan dirinya dengan sosok Ibunya sendiri. Ino bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Shika-nya ini pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan saudara perempuan Kazekage dari negeri Suna bernama Temari. Wanita yang usianya di atas mereka ini juga pernah menjadi lawan Shikamaru dalam ujian chunnin. Namun Shikamaru mengalah dalam pertandingan karena menurutnya dia sudah memikirkan 200 langkah ke depan dan masih tidak menemukan celah untuk mengalahkan Temari. Ino juga sempat mengira bahwa Shikamaru menyukai Temari, apalagi dengan makin dekatnya hubungan antara keduanya setelah berakhirnya ujian chunnin. Entahlah, yang pasti saat ini, Ino sangat menyayangi Shikamaru.

Kau mau kuberitahu bagaimana pemuda malas seperti Shikamaru bisa mendapatkan gadis secantik Ino?

Sebenarnya tidak ada hal-hal khusus yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Apalagi sampai melakukan pelet atau semacamnya untuk menarik perhatian gadis ini agar berpaling padanya. Jika kau menanyakan langsung hal ini pada Shikamaru, pasti yang kau dapat hanya lirikan mata bosan dan ucapan 'mendokusai' yang memang sejak kecil sudah menjadi trademark-nya. Tapi tidak jika kau menanyakan padaku. Aku akan memberimu jawaban sebagai timbal balik. Yaahh, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar, itu kan hanya berdasarkan ke-sok tahu-an ku saja. Iya aku tahu, aku adalah seekor rusa yang sok tahu, dan terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi apakah kau mau dengar awal cerita hubungan mereka ini? Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya.

Dimulai dengan kebiasaan Ino yang sering berkunjung di padang rumput ini. Sejak mereka masih di akademi sampai sekarang. Itu juga kalau mereka sedang tidak ada misi.

Shikamaru yang sudah lebih dulu di sini, membiarkan saja saat Ino duduk di sebelah tubuhnya yang sudah mengambil posisi berbaring dengan kedua tangan menyilang di bawah kepala. Jika sudah begini biasanya Ino yang lebih banyak berbicara. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bicara jika ditanya dengan gumaman atau malah tidak sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya Ino tidak keberatan dengan tingkah temannya yang malas ini.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Shikamaru menyukai awan dan langit<em>

_Ino juga_

_Tapi Ino lebih suka bunga_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Akademi***

Hari berikutnya Ino menyeret Shikamaru secara paksa pergi dari padang rumput ini. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mereka pergi ke mana. Yang jelas setelah kembali, Shikamaru membawa sekop, pupuk dalam bungkus besar, dan Ino membawa alat penyiram tanaman dan satu kantung kecil, yang aku yakin pasti bibit tanaman. Anak-anak ini kelihatan semangat sekali, eh, maksudku anak perempuannya saja. Shikamaru masih dengan raut muka malas seperti biasanya.

Setelah itu Ino menentukan tempat yang bagus untuk menanam bibit-bibit bunga yang ia bawa. Menyuruh Shikamaru membuat lubang-lubang kecil di tanah dengan sekop. Walaupun dengan wajah malas dan gerak tubuh yang agak lambat, Shikamaru mulai menggali lubang-lubang kecil yang kira-kira berdiameter empat centimeter. Ino sendiri mengambil air dari sungai di sekitar situ. Lalu mulai memasukkan bibit-bibit yang ia bawa ke dalam lubang, setelah itu menutup kembali lubang yang sudah terisi bibit. Tidak lupa menambahkan kira-kira segenggam pupuk di sekeliling gundukan. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya dan Shikamaru, Ino berteriak senang.

"Selesai!" ujarnya senang.

"Kalau begitu aku mau tidur lagi. Hoaaahh," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya kau harus menyiramnya dulu."

"Aku ngantuk, Ino. Kau 'kan bisa menyiramnya sendiri."

"Aku kan sudah mengambil air."

"Mendokusai," kata Shikamaru yang mulai membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Shika! Siram atau aku yang akan menyirammu!" kata Ino kecil sengit sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru bangkit dan mengambil penyiramnya dari tangan Ino. Lalu mulai menyiram gundukan pertama, ke dua, dan seterusnya. Setelah semuanya selesai di siram, Shikamaru bermaksud berbalik ke tempat ia berbaring tadi. Tapi Ino menghalagi jalannya.

"Apalagi, mendokusai? Semuanya sudah ku siram."

Ino berjinjit sedikit.

Cup!

Kemudian mencium pipi kiri Shikamaru. Shikamaru terbelalak, tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Yang ia kira, Ino akan berteriak-beriak lagi padanya. Gadis manja ini 'kan hobinya selalu berteriak dan mengatur orang.

"Terima kasih, Shika," kata Ino disertai senyum manis.

Shikamaru yang masih salah tingkah sekaligus kaget, hanya bisa menggumam tidak jelas dengan warna merah yang semakin menyala di pipinya.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Klan Nara tidak terpisah dari rusa<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Genin***

Saat tim sepuluh sedang tidak ada misi, Ino memilih menemani Shikamaru di padang rumput ini.

"Shika, apa yang dilakukan dua rusa itu? Coba kau lihat yang itu," tanya Ino antusias sambil menunjuk kawanan rusa di ujung padang rumput.

Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring, menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah telunjuk rekan satu timnya itu, setelah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino, wajahnya saat itu juga memerah.

"Mereka sedang apa sih? Aku mau lihat dari dekat," ujar Ino mencoba berdiri.

Tapi Shikamaru menahan lengannya, membuat Ino terduduk kembali.

"Jangan, Ino. Mereka itu sedang, ehm, kau tahu 'kan? Bulan ini musim kawin untuk rusa?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Lalu?" Ino menjawab pertanyaan dengan cepat. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat dari dekat kelakuan kedua rusa yang mencurigakan tersebut. Tapi Shikamaru malah menahan lengannya dan melarangnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau sekarang musim kawin?" tanya Ino lagi menambah daftar pertanyaan yang belum dijawab. Shikamaru menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, apa gadis di depannya ini terlalu polos?

"Yaah, pokonya jangan didekati. Mereka sedang tidak mau diganggu," jawab Shikamaru akhirnya setelah otaknya berfikir tidak mungkin mengatakan 'Ya, itu berarti mereka sedang melakukan perkawinan' pada sabahatnya yang selalu ingin tahu ini.

". . ."

"Jangan melihat mereka seperti itu Ino, nanti mereka bisa kabur," kata Shikamaru yang melihat Ino menatap rusanya dengan mata melotot penasaran.

"Haah. . . baiklah," jawab Ino akhirnya, lalu ikut merebahkan diri disebelah teman satu timnya itu. Ikut memandang awan.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Seperti bibit bunga yang telah menguncup<em>

_Cinta mereka pun juga menunggu waktu untuk segera mekar_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chunnin***

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru pada gadis di sebelahnya yang sejak tadi terlihat galau.

"Aku kenapa? Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bohong, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih di akademi."

". . ."

"Merepotkan melihatmu memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Memang wajahku kenapa?" tanya Ino polos.

"Wajahmu kelihatan banyak kerutnya, seperti-"

"Shika!" teriak Ino kesal memotong ucapan Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, kalau kau mau."

"Sebenarnya ini tentang hubungan Naruto dan Sakura."

". . ."

"Kau tahu 'kan? Sejak kepergian Sasuke saat kita masih genin dulu. Sakura jadi banyak tergantung pada Naruto, dan lebih mencurahkan perhatian pada bocah bodoh itu. Tentang Naruto yang menyukai Sakura sejak kita masuk akademi juga sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Yang ku lihat sekarang hubungan mereka makin mesra saja. Seperti sepasang kekasih begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Huh! Aku iri, Shika! Kenapa si jidat lebar itu selalu bisa melebihiku dalam hal apapun? Pertama, saat di akademi dia bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke, padahal aku sangat mengharapkan bisa satu tim dengan Uchiha tampan itu. Kedua, dalam hal kemampuan dia sudah menjadi ninja medis terhebat setelah Tsunade-_sama_ di desa ini. Ketiga, masalah percintaannya yang sempat pupus dengan Sasuke. Ku kira dia bakal setia dengan Uchiha itu,ternyata pesona Naruto jauh lebih kuat dari pada harapan kosong yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Beruntung sekali dirinya bisa mempunyai seseorang yang setia mencintainya semenjak akademi hingga saat ini seperti Naruto itu."

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu iri. Untuk urusan Sasuke, kau juga mendapat harapan kosong dari Uchiha itu kan? Jadi diantara kalian tidak ada yang berhasil mendapatkannya. Yah, anggap saja kalian seri. Untuk urusan kemampuan kau bisa mengalahkannya kalau kau banyak berlatih, kalau tetap tidak bisa menandinginya setidaknya kau bisa menyamainya," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada datar dan mata yang masih tertuju pada langit.

". . ." Ino diam menunggu kelanjutannya, ia sibuk memainkan rumput-rumput di sekitar kakinya.

"Masalah cinta ya? Aku tidak begitu mengerti soal ini. Tapi yang jelas, suatu saat nanti mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari Naruto."

"Bukan masalah Naruto, tapi masalah aku yang sampai saat ini belum mempunyai pacar, Shika," kata Ino yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lawan bicaranya.

". . ." Shikamaru memilih tetap memandang awan.

"Sebenarnya, aku sempat menyukai pemuda lain setelah Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Uhm, Sai," jawab Ino ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia pernah memanggilku nona cantik, lagipula dia cukup tampan," jawab Ino malu-malu.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Kukira kau terpesona dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan itu."

"Apa maksudnya mengerikan?" tanya Ino horror.

"Dia suka sekali tersenyum di segala kondisi. Lagipula ia tidak mempunyai ekspresi lain selain itu. Jadi terkesan seperti mayat hidup. Aku tidak setuju jika kau dengannya," nada bicara Shikamaru tiba-tiba terdengar posesif.

"Kenapa? Setidaknya dia tidak pelit senyum seperti kau. Lagipula dia juga bukan pemalas yang suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandang awan saja," balas Ino bermaksud menyindir lawan bicaranya.

"Hey, kau menyindirku?" jawab Shikamaru tak kalah sengit.

"Iya, dengan sepenuh hati."

"Dasar merepotkan."

"Dan Sai tidak menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan sepertimu, pemalas! Kepala nanas!"

"Berhenti membandingkan aku dengannya, Ino. Mendokusai. Ekor kuda!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut ekor kuda, hah?"

"Kau. Yamanaka Ino."

"Shika! Kau menyebalkan! Huh!"

". . ."

"Beruntung aku cerita padamu. Kukira kau akan menanggapi ceritaku dengan kata-kata 'merepotkan', atau 'berisik', dan kata-kata menyebalkan lainnya, ternyata kau bisa juga berkata bijak seperti tadi" kata Ino yang tersenyum manis pada Shikamaru di sebelahnya. Mereka bersandar pada dahan pohon yang sama. Dengan jarak yang hanya terpisah satu jengkal.

Shikamaru yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan pada Ino yang sedang tersenyum, mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Lebih baik kalau kau tersenyum seperti ini. Kerut di wajahmu 'kan jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan," jawab Shikamaru yang mencoba menggoda Ino lagi.

"Shika! Kau merepotkan," kedua tangannya memukul lengan tegap pemuda di sebelahnya bertubi-tubi.

"Ino itu kata-kataku."

Ino tertawa mendengar jawaban mantan rekan timnya saat di tim sepuluh dulu. Yang diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang terkekeh pelan.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Apakah Shikamaru tidak menyukai wanita?<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Masih di hutan klan Nara, di padang rumput yang sama.

Shikamaru dengan kebiasaan lamanya, berbaring memandang awan. Dan Ino dengan kebiasaan barunya, berbaring di sebelahnya menemani Shikamaru memandang awan.

"Shika, apa kau tidak punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"

". . ."

"Shika."

"Entahlah Ino."

"Apakah dia wanita?"

"Aku bukan gay."

"Aku tahu. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda," Ino terkikik geli sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang pemuda lalu tangannya bergerak memainkan rambut nanas pemuda tersebut.

". . ."

"Siapa wanita itu? Apakah kau sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, bertahun-tahun berteman denganmu aku tidak pernah mendengar kau berbicara soal wanita."

"Mendokusai."

"Wanita tidak selalu mendokusai, Shika," Ino merubah posisi tubuhnya berbaring menyamping, agar sepenuhnya menghadap Shikamaru.

"Mereka selalu berteriak, berkumpul dengan sesama mereka, suka mengatur, dan hanya tertarik dengan laki-laki yang menurut mereka tampan."

"Apakah di matamu wanita seperti itu?" tanya Ino.

"Seperti kau, dan Ibuku. Kalian berdua banyak kesamaan."

"Yang benar saja! Kau laki-laki yang aneh. Jangan-jangan kau malah menyukai Naruto, atau Kiba?" kata Ino sinis, tidak terima wanita dibilang merepotkan.

"Ino, aku bukan gay. Berapa kali harus kubilang?" Shikamaru masih menjawab dengan nada santai. Seolah tidak menyadari tatapan menusuk dari gadis cantik di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai wanita manapun saat ini?" tanya Ino akhirnya, hampir menyerah.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Hhh. . . lalu siapa wanita itu, Shika? Kau ini saking jeniusnya selalu memutar balik pembicaraan saat topiknya soal wanita!" Ino merenggut sebal.

". . ."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kau mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya," jawab Shikamaru santai sambil menegakkan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk lalu berdiri.

"Hey, Shika kau mau ke mana? Aku belum selesai bertanya!" Ino juga menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Aku lapar, mungkin aku akan ke kedai ramen atau yakiniku."

"Aku ikut! Shika apa wanita itu ninja Konoha?" Ino yang sudah menjajarkan langkah Shikamaru masih belum menyerah. Pertanyaannya tersebut hanya dibalas dengan dengusan nafas bosan.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Segala sesuatu pasti mempunyai perkembangan<em>

_Bibit bunga yang dulu mereka tanam sudah menjadi taman bunga yang sangat indah _

_Dengan warna bunganya yang beragam dan harum semerbak meliputi sekitar padang rumput_

_Rusa peliharaan klan Nara sudah bertambah banyak, dua anak rusa baru saja lahir_

_Bagaimana dengan mereka?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Wah, lucunya. Apakah aku boleh menyentuhnya?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Shikamaru, Ino mengelus puncak kepala dua rusa kecil di hadapannya.

Shikamaru saat ini sedang memberi makan induk rusa yang kelelahan setelah habis melahirkan. Sedangkan Ino sendiri masih sibuk dengan dua anak rusa yang asik bermanja-manja dengan tangannya.

"Ng, Shika ayah mereka yang mana?" Ino bertanya pada pemuda tegap yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya bermain dengan dua rusa kecil yang baru saja lahir.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Haaaah. . . kau ini bagaimana?" gumam Ino dengan helaan nafas, dan kerlingan mata jahil.

"Hei, apakah aku perlu menanyakan rusa jantan satu-persatu?" jawab Shika asal.

"Bodoh! Ku kira kau jenius," Ino tertawa mendengar gurauan Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru berjalan menjauh dari kawanan rusa, mendekati taman bunga yang ia tanam bersama Ino dulu, lalu menelentangkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas rumput.

Tanpa menimbukan suara berisik, Ino menyusulnya. Lalu turut menelentangkan tubuhnya disebelah Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Shikamaru menyadari kehadiran Ino di sampingnya. Haaah, kenapa gadis ini selalu mengikutinya? Padahal ia sengaja berpindah tempat karena ingin menghindar dari gadis cantik ini. Walaupun Ino hanya diam dan menutup mata sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitar taman bunga yang harum bukan main. Tapi tetap saja kehadiran gadis ini di sampingnya, atau bahkan di hidupnya akan menimbulkan getaran lain di dadanya. Shikamaru pun akhirnya memulai percakapan. Ada yang sejak lama ingin ia sampaikan pada teman sejak kecilnya ini.

"Ino, soal wanita yang kau tanya kemarin."

"Hm?" Ino menggumam tak jelas, ia masih sibuk bernafas dan menghembuskannya sambil menutup mata.

"Ya, dia ninja Konoha."

Ino sontak membuka matanya, ia tidak menyangka Shikamaru masih mengingat pertanyaannya yang kemarin. Dan lagi, bagaimanapun keadaannya Shikamaru tidak pernah membuka pembicaraan dengan topik wanita. Mustahil. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan pemuda ini, dia kelihatan lebih banyak diam sejak tadi. Yaah, bukan berarti biasanya ia akan cerewet seperti Naruto atau Kiba, maksudnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Walaupun sedang bicara padanya, tetap saja pemuda cuek ini tidak mau memandangnya, mungkin menurutnya awan-awan putih itu lebih menarik dari gadis pirang dengan kuncir tinggi ini.

"Kukira kau menyukai Temari. Bukannya kau sempat dekat dengannya?"

"Kau menganggapnya begitu?"

"Bukan cuma aku, seluruh Rookie dua belas mengira kau punya hubungan spesial dengan gadis Suna itu."

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Jadi siapa wanita itu?"

"Teman satu timku. Kau pasti mengenalnya."

"Teman satu tim kita? Oh ya?" teriak Ino girang, "Aku akan bilang ini pada Chouji-" teriakannya terhenti, Ino berfikir sejenak, di tim sepuluh kan hanya ada satu orang wanita. "A-apa? Shika, kau bercanda?" Ino yang tadi sumringah, sekarang terlihat gugup dengan wajah merah mendidih, ia menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Makin menambah kesan bahwa dia sedang salah tingkah.

". . ." Shikamaru maklum dengan keterlambatan gadisnya, umm, maksudnya gadis yang akan jadi miliknya.

"Maksudmu-"

"Yamanaka Ino. Gadis centil yang waktu genin satu tim denganku," potong Shikamaru pelan. Yang tentu saja didengar oleh Ino, kecuali dia punya gangguan telinga.

"K-kenapa?" Ino lantas merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menatap wajah pemuda di sampingnya yang masih tidak mau balik menatapnya.

"Karena dia selalu merepotkanku."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Bukannya kau tidak suka wanita yang merepotkan?" jawab Ino sedikit gemas sedikit kesal. Ternyata pemuda nanas ini masih menganggapnya merepotkan.

"Entahlah, aku merasa aneh jika sehari tidak direpotkan olehnya," jawab Shikamaru yang membalas tatapan Ino. Lalu tersenyum.

"Shika~," Ino memeluk tubuh Shikamaru yang masih berbaring, sebelum memanggilnya dengan nada manja.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, Ino," membuat Ino reflek menegakkan kepalanya menatap tepat mata sayu pemuda yang tadi dipeluknya. "Aku menyayangimu," kata Shika disertai senyum yang sangat manis, Ino membalasnya dengan memeluk lebih erat daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Shika," balas Ino yang masih membenamkan kepalanya di jaket jounin Shikamaru. Dengan wajah yang mulai terasa mendidih, Shikamaru membalas pelukan gadisnya. Entah berapa lama pose seperti ini terus berlangsung. Sampai sang pemuda buka suara.

"Hei, Ino? Bukannya kau menyukai Sai?" tanya Shikamaru pelan sampil mengusap-usap puncak kepala gadisnya.

". . ."

"Ino," Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan lengan kanannya yang memeluk pinggang ramping Ino. Menahan agar tubuh gadisnya tidak jatuh ke rumput. Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukkan tubuh Ino yang masih bersandar pada dadanya, lalu tersenyum lembut setelah mendapati bahwa gadisnya tengah tertidur. Ia mengecup keningnya pelan, menyandarkan belakang kepala gadis tersebut pada bahunya. Lalu kembali memeluk pinggang gadisnya dengan senyum lembut yang sampai saat ini belum juga hilang.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cinta mereka baru saja mekar<em>

_Bukan berarti tak akan ada hama-hama yang akan menguji mereka_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ino membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Masih di padang rumput hutan klan Nara, tapi di mana Shikamaru? Ia tidak menemukan Shikamaru di sebelahnya atau di sekitar padang rumput. Ia mencoba duduk, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke seluruh bagian padang rumput. Nihil. Tetap saja tidak ada seseorang dengan rambut hitam mencuat di atas kepalanya. Ino duduk memeluk lutut, memilih untuk menunggu Shikamaru hingga kembali, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu kekasihnya itu pergi ke mana.

"Ino."

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dari jalan besar Konoha yang letaknya jauh di depan padang rumput ini. Kelihatan sosok itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya, sosok lelaki berambu hitam pendek, berkulit putih pucat, dan senyum yang selalu setia mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sai? Ada apa?" tanya Ino sedikit terkejut setelah tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Sai. Padahal selama ini Ino hampir tidak pernah melihat Sai melewati jalan besar Konoha yang dekat dengan padang rumput hutan klan Nara ini.

Sai mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, duduk dengan kaki yang ditekuk seperti Ino namun kedua lengannya tidak memeluk lutut. Hanya bertumpu pada rumput untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Sai menyampaikan pertanyaan, yang sejak tadi ingin disampaikan,

"Ku dengar kau sudah jadian dengan Shikamaru?"

"Err, ya. Apakah berita itu tersebar begitu cepat?" Ino mendadak menatap Sai, agaknya pertanyaan ini membuatnya tersipu.

"Semua orang di Konoha membicarakan hal ini."

"Benarkah? Si jidat lebar itu memang benar-benar-," matanya mendelik terkejut dilanjutkan dengan mengepalkan jemarinya gemas, mungkin membayangkan wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

Sai tertawa sedikit melihat tingkah gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ino, menurutmu apa yang menarik dari Shikamaru?" tiba-tiba nada bicara Sai terdengar serius.

"Heee? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu."

"Dia laki-laki yang baik. Lagipula aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil."

"Bukannya pria jenius itu terkenal malas dan tidak suka wanita?"

"Sifat malasnya itu memang sudah mendarah daging sejak lahir, dan memang sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan. Sebelumnya aku juga sempat mengira kalau dia itu gay atau semacamnya. Tapi dia bilang dia bukan gay, dan sepertinya memang bukan. Kalaupun dia gay, aku bingung seperti apa posisinya," Ino terkikik sendiri membayangkan kekasihnya akan menjadi seorang seme atau uke.

Sai diam. Ino juga tidak ambil pusing dengan diamnya Sai, ia terbiasa diam ketika sedang bersama Shikamaru.

Suasananya jadi sepi, tidak ada yang mulai bicara sampai . . .

"Bagaimana jika kau memberiku satu kesempatan?"

Ino sontak terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sai, apalagi saat tahu arah pembicaraan dari kalimat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanpa sadar nada bicara Ino naik satu oktaf. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengira-ngira apa maksud Sai.

"Aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan," Sai terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutnya kalimatnya yang masih menggantung "untuk menggantikan posisi Shikamaru di hatimu." Sai menatap Ino dalam, sorot matanya yang biasanya kaku, dan kosong tanpa emosi sekarang menjadi penuh pengharapan dan kesungguhan, seandainya sorot mata ini ditujukan pada Ino saat ia belum pacaran dengan Shikamaru mungkin ia akan langsung mengiyakan perkataan Sai. Sayangnya waktunya tidak tepat, dan dengan suasana hati yang tidak tepat. Ino sudah terlanjur menyayangi Shikamaru, sebagaimana Shikamaru menyayanginya.

"Maaf Sai, tapi aku tidak bisa," jawab Ino sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari sorot tajam mata lawan bicaranya. Benar apa dugaannya, Sai secara tidak langsung menyatakan pernyataan cintanya pada Ino. Pernyataan yang Ino impi-impikan dulu. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang ia bahkan sudah melupakan tentang impian konyolnya itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sai menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang agak sinis.

"A-ah, darimana kau tahu?" Ino mulai kelihatan salah tingkah lagi. Malu sekali rasanya ketahuan oleh orang yang kita sukai.

Sai tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, ia hanya mengembangkan senyumnya yang kelihatan minim emosi itu. Ino jadi makin malu. Jangan-jangan ia memata-matainya atau jangan-jangan berita tentang Ino yang pernah menyukai Sai juga ikut tersebar dengan berita jadiannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku menyayangi Shikamaru," Ino makin salah tingkah ia menundukkan kepala, mukanya kini memerah.

"Hah, jadi aku ditolak ya?," Sai menghela nafas pelan, namun senyum tetap saja setia terpasang pada wajahnya yang putih pucat itu.

"Maaf ya, Sai," Ino jadi merasa tidak enak pada Sai. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlalu mencintai Shika-nya dan tidak mungkin mengkhianati Shikamaru dengan selingkuh dibelakangnya.

"Tidak apa Ino. Semoga hubungan kalian bisa berjalan sampai ke pernikahan ya," Sai tersenyum ke arah Ino lalu berdiri. Ino tersipu lagi mendengar ucapan Sai kali ini, Ino bahkan belum memikirkan hubungannya sampai ke pernikahan segala.

"Terima kasih," gumam Ino sambil menatap pemuda tampan yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Ino," Sai mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih duduk menatapnya.

Setelah Sai sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Ino menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke rumput. Sebenarnya Shikamaru ini pergi ke mana? Kenapa lama sekali?

"Ino?" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ino reflek menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Shika, kau dari mana saja?" jawabnya agak kesal.

"Aku tadi pergi sebentar membeli ini," jawab Shikamaru yang mengangkat kantung plastik di tangan kanannya. Lalu memberikan kantung plastiknya pada Ino dan duduk dihadapan kekasihnya yang cantik ini.

"Wah, dango," Jawab Ino seraya mengeluarkan beberapa tusuk dango yang dimaksud dari dalam kantung plastik.

"Aku sengaja beli yang original untukmu. Kau takut gendut 'kan?" ujar Shika kelewat santai.

Ino yang tadinya berwajah secerah mentari berubah drastis seperti dikemuni awan hitam yang membuat suasana wajahnya menjadi suram.

"Kata-katamu sungguh jahat, Shika," sambil memakan santai dango original yang dimaksud. Sepertinya dia sedang malas berdebat dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku bercanda, Ino. Hei, kau terlalu mudah marah," Shikamaru meletakkan poni sebelah kanan Ino yang menutupi mata, ke belakang telinga. Lalu mengecup pipinya tiba-tiba, membuat Ino yang sedang mengunyah dangonya mengerjab seketika dan menghentikan kunyahannya. Ino tidak percaya kalau barusan Shika mengecup pipinya. Pyuhh, Ino semakin yakin kalau Shikamaru memang sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya. Tapi setelah itu Ino tersenyum manis sekali. Ino juga mengecup balik Shika-nya di pipi.

"Terima kasih," jawab Ino dengan senyum manis yang sejak tadi belum luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Sepertinya Ino semakin menyayangi Shikamaru. Soal Sai tadi? Sebaiknya Shikamaru tidak usah tahu, dan semoga saja Sai tidak menceritakannya pada kekasihnya ini.

Shikamaru hanya ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang selain Ino.

"Shika aku juga mau dango milikmu. Sepertinya gendut sedikit tidak masalah," kata Ino dengan suara manja yang biasa ia gunakan saat bersama Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menyerahkan satu tusuk berisi tiga dango pada Ino-nya. Dango milik Shikamaru lebih banyak mengandung gula yang juga mengandung karbohidrat yang lebih banyak. "Asal tidak segendut Chouji, aku tidak masalah," jawab Shikamaru asal dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Hey, kau bisa dihabis Chouji jika dengar ucapanmu barusan," Ino terkikik pelan. Shikamaru malah sibuk menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Waspada dengan kehadiran Chouji di sekitar mereka. Membuat tawa Ino semakin keras.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Lalu hubungan mereka pun berjalan tanpa kehadiran orang ke tiga<em>

_Tidak ada sai, tidak juga Temari_

_Hanya mereka berdua, Shikamaru dan Ino yang akan mengisi jalan cerita kali ini_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setelah lelah mengitari Konoha, Ino mencoba mencarinya di padang rumput hutan klan Nara, benar seperti dugaannya pemuda malas dan tukang tidur itu ada di padang rumput ini. Tertidur. Atau sengaja tidur di sini? Ino berjalan mendekat lalu membungkuk di samping tubuh Shikamaru, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kekasihnya tersebut. Sepertinya membisikkan sesuatu.

"Shika, sudah sore. Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya sang gadis masih berbisik.

". . ."

Pertanyaan Ino jelas-jelas tidak direspon oleh Shikamaru. Ia tetap saja memejamkan matanya, dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Ino tidak lantas menyerah.

"Shikamaru!" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras, setidaknya memastikan bahwa gendang telinga Shikamaru tidak bermasalah.

". . ."

Shikamaru tetap tidak menunjukkan respon.

"Shika, kau ini tidur atau mati sih?" cecar Ino lagi, sepertinya kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis. Gadis itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya. Shikamaru sendiri hanya merubah posisi tangannya, tapi tidak berniat untuk bangun.

"Ya ampun Shika, di dalam dongeng saja tidak ada yang namanya pangeran tidur. Yang ada hanya putri tidur. Kau mau membuat sejarah dongeng yang baru, hah?" teriak Ino kesal.

"Baiklah, jika di dalam dongeng sang putri akan terbangun jika menerima sebuah ciuman dari sang pangeran. Maka jika tokoh utamanya seorang pangeran, ia akan terbangun jika mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang putri. Kalau begitu . . ."

Ino semakin menundukkan wajahnya tepat di atas wajah tertidur Shikamaru. Ia menempatkan bibir mungilnya yang berlapis lipgloss tipis di atas bibir Shikamaru. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga saat bibirnya menyentuh ujung bibir sang pemuda, sepasang tangan menangkap kedua lengannya dan mendorongnya menjauh.

Tangan lelaki itu. Tangan lelaki yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Orang yang sedari tadi berusaha ia bangunkan. Kini Ino terbelalak, sedikit kaget dengan dorongan barusan. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Shikamaru sekarang sudah duduk tegak kembali. Wajah Shikamaru masih lesu seperti biasanya, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai. Shikamaru menatap Ino tepat di matanya.

"Kau, mencoba merayu sang pangeran, heh? Putri Ino?" katanya menyindir omongan Ino tadi.

"Shika kau sudah bangun daritadi?" kata Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mukanya sudah mulai memerah karena apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Kalau tahu Shika-nya sudah bangun sejak tadi buat apa dia coba-coba untuk menciumnya? Hanya percobaan, tidak sampai terjadi sih, tapi malunya itu loh.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Suara berisikmu itu benar-benar mengganggu!" jawab Shika sambil berdiri dan membersihkan rumput-rumput yang menempel di jaket jouninnya.

"Huh! Tahu begitu aku akan langsung menyeretmu sampai rumah. Tidak perlu susah-susah membangunkanmu daritadi. Membuang-buang waktu saja. Kalau tidak karena Yoshino-_baachan_ yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan ke sini hanya untuk membangunkan pemuda pemalas yang kerjaannya tidur melulu." gerutu Ino sambil berdiri mengikuti kekasihnya.

"Termasuk menciumku?" tanya Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan gadisnya yang masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk roknya.

"I-itu tidak sengaja, Shika. Itu hanya semacam gertakan agar kau cepat bangun. Ya hanya gertakan, Hahaha." tawa Ino garing.

Tapi Shikamaru sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, entahlah dia mendengar atau tidak omongan gadisnya kali ini. Yang pasti di wajah tampannya tersungging senyum tipis yang tidak dilihat siapapun, apalagi Ino yang berada di belakangnya.

"Shika! Tunggu!" teriak Ino sambil berlari kecil menyusul kekasihnya. Lalu menangkap dan memeluk lengan Shikamaru yang hanya menggumamkan mendokusai karena kelakuan gadisnya satu ini, yang hanya satu-satunya.

"Kita mampir beli es krim dulu ya, Shika. Boleh kan?" kata Ino manja, seperti biasanya.

"Mendokusai" gumam Shikamaru sambil memutar matanya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'," senyum Ino penuh kemenangan.

Dan sepasang kekasih itu pun berjalan menuruni padang rumput hutan klan Nara. Dengan latar belakang langit yang sudah mulai jingga kemerahan. Dengan kedua lengan yang masih bertaut. Dengan sang gadis yang masih bergelayut manja pada lengan sang pemuda. Dengan sang pemuda yang menguap tidak peduli, pandangan matanya memang tidak mengarah kepada sang gadis. Tetapi sebelah tangannya yang bebas menepuk lembut puncak kepala sang gadis yang penuh dengan rambut yang berwarna pirang, membuat kepala itu mendongak. Pemuda itu pun memberikan senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan kepada orang selain Ino. Yang dibalas Ino dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

Sepertinya ceritaku berakhir sampai di sini. Kurasa aku sudah menceritakan cerita yang terlalu panjang sampai-sampai matamu sayu begitu, hey wajahmu sudah menunjukkan raut orang mengantuk. Apa ceritaku sebegitu membosankannya? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke hutan Nara. Kawanan ku pasti sudah berkumpul dan mencari tempat ternyaman untuk segera pergi tidur. Selamat tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Huwaaaa, minna-san~ maaf ya kalo ceritanya kelewat lempeng banget dan terkesan ngga punya konflik.<p>

Saya cuma bisa bikin kaya gitu, saya juga heran kenapa cerita saya selalu ngga mutu. *pundung

Yosh! Untuk mencerca, menghina, meluruskan, dan mengembalikan saya ke jalan yang benar.

**Saya mohon review dari minna-san dan senpai-senpai sekalian. (-/\-)**

**Arigatou. ^^**


End file.
